


Spider-Man and the Osborn That Annoys Him For Two Weeks Straight

by amazing_spidey



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: aka peter meets harry for the first time and its just Hell with him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazing_spidey/pseuds/amazing_spidey
Summary: There’s a questionable amount of dread that Peter feels. He only has one question on his mind:“. . .Do I really have to do this?”. . .Turns out, he doesn’t have to, but the Web-Head does. Perfect.
Relationships: Harry Osborn & Peter Parker
Kudos: 3





	1. The No-Good, Terrible, Bad Day

Today was not his day.

In fact, literally _any_ day was never his, at least that’s what he believed ever since he started crawling on walls. Nothing’s been going right for Mr. Parker and his two jobs a week routine.

Actually, today bumped it up to three. 

The brunette mentally slaps himself in the face, realizing that saying yes was a mistake in itself. He didn’t want to do anything else besides the usual crime-fighting, taking pictures, and going back to his personal time at his apartment. There’s a questionable amount of dread that Peter feels. He only has one question on his mind:

_. . .Do I really have to do this?_

Turns out, Peter doesn’t have to, but the Web-Head does. **_Perfect_**. Y’know, any other day he’d loved to be a bodyguard for some rich and powerful CEO, but he really didn’t want to do it today.

And then, said CEO says this:

“Spider-Man isn’t watching after me—I have my own responsibilities to take care of by myself. He’ll watch over my son.”

”. . .You have a son?,” Peter questions, confused as to why he has to take care of him. “Is he a child or am I missing something. . .?”

”No, he isn’t a child. Harry’s the same age as you, and he goes to the same college you go to. I simply want Spider-Man to watch him so he won’t get in trouble.”

Brows furrowed beneath glasses, Peter tried to take all of that information in before fumbling his words. “Harry? So I— _Spidey_ —has to find your son so he won’t get hurt by what?”

”Anyone who poses as a threat to me. You’d understand that, would you?”

If only Norman knew. If only.

”. . .Yes, sir. I think in your situation,” the brunette pushes up the glasses as they fall, “you’d want to protect those you love, so that’s only right for the Web-Head to do that. . .”

”I’m glad you understand, Peter. If you ever cross paths with him, tell him about my offer.”

Peter’s so lucky that he’s Spider-Man sometimes. If they were two different people, Peter wouldn’t have gone to him with such a huge task like that out of the blue. He’s still thinking about it while he swings to the Bugle, already late with some photos of the Wall-Crawler stopping petty thieves not too long ago.

 _Why_? _Why_ does he have to do it? Just because people are probably after Norman? 

And _who_?

“ _PARKER_! Where were you?! I asked for those photos 30 minutes ago and you’ve almost costed us to put pictures of the old Macy’s parade on Page 6! Who wants to see old photos on _Page 6_?!”

That rage-fueled voice of Jameson’s ripped through Peter’s thoughts. “I’m sorry, Mr. Jameson—um, Norman Osborn wanted to see me.”

”You mean that two-bit CEO of Oscorp? I hope you weren’t taking pictures of him instead of that wall-crawling menace!”

Okay, it’s time to replace that terrible thought with a new one. Peter (close to forgetting) hands Jonah said photos of the “menace”, taking a moment to stare out the window. 

“I’ll give you $200 for each of ‘em, kid.”

”Wasn’t it always $300?”

”$300, fine, whatever, I’ll throw in a pack of cigars, not for you, but for me. Now scram, kid—AND BRING ME MORE PHOTOS!”

The last thing on his list today was to go find Harry, but not as Spider-Man. At least not now, of course, but to just meet him officially. He couldn’t be that bad—hopefully he doesn’t act like his Dad, or Flash, or even worse. . . _Jonah_.

Hopefully, _hopefully_ , _**hopefully**_. . .

“What the hell, man?!”

Huh? What? Peter looks around for a second just to try and figure out where that voice came from, and then he saw it. The origin of that weirdly pitched voice.

”. . .Oh, did I bump into you? My bad—I didn’t see where I was going.”

”What—oh, no, I wasn’t saying that to you,” the guy who bears a striking resemblance to a certain man that Peter saw today sighs, “I was saying that to someone who _actually_ bumped into me.”

”Who?”

”You.”

If Peter was evil, this guy would’ve gotten thrown, _but_ it’s good that he isn’t. Peter grits his teeth, pretending to smile.

”. . .I think it would be nice to know your name instead.”

”Harry, and that’s all you’re gonna get out of me.”

The guy speeds past Peter, who felt as if he just got a pound of bricks dropped on his head. Harry. . .Norman. . .that rude excuse of a college freshman was his _son_! 

The first thing that Peter does when he gets into his apartment? He throws his lensless glasses right onto the couch and starts screaming his head off.

Today was not a good day.


	2. A Not So Good Meet Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon meeting a stubborn rich guy, Peter goes to another meeting with said rich guy.

“Is he _really_ that bad?”

”Trust me, MJ: he’s _terrible_ , and I don’t even know him that well.”

Peter should’ve known not to tempt fate and accept Norman’s offer, but when the father of one weirdly known rich student asks a hero ( AKA _yourself_ ) to watch over said student, you have to do it anyway.

”Tiger, one bad encounter doesn’t mean that he’s terrible,” the redhead states matter-of-factly, “he probably doesn’t talk to people as much.” 

“He tried to tell me off when I accidentally bumped into him.”

There’s silence on the other end of the phone for a few minutes, then a small cough for MJ to either clear her throat or to get rid of the awkward moment that played in her head.

”. . .Okay, maybe he _is_ terrible, or he might’ve had a bad day. Who knows?”

“ _Thank you!_ ,” Peter blurts out, throwing up in his hands in utter agreement. “God, it’s not like I actually have to meet him again today, right?“

Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Just when he was getting settled into his apartment, the brunette’s phone let out a small _ping,_ relaying a message to him before he could open the phone:

**_Peter, I’m glad to inform you that my son would like to meet you personally._ **

Peter nearly spluttered out his soda in shock. What the hell?! Didn’t the same guy tell him something that pissed him off?! Why does he want to meet him now. . .? Irritated, the brunette types in response:

_**Okay! Does he want to see me right now?** _

”What’s got you so surprised, wallflower?”

”Jolly Osborn wants me to see his son when we already met—“

Another _ping._ Welp, there’s no way he’s getting out of this one alive.

**_Yes._ **

_Perfect_. Peter sighs, trying his best to manage a smile so he can be happy for this next reply:

**_That’s fine with me! But I’ll have to get ready._ **

“This would be a good time for you two to have a conversation,” MJ rings out from the phone, and judging by the way she says that, Peter assumes that she’s already scheming up something. “But for now, just think that nothing’ll go wrong.”

One last _ping_.

_**I see. Well, hopefully you two will have a good meeting.** _

Nothing’ll go wrong. . .right?  
  


* * *

Everything went wrong right off the bat.

Would it be insulting if Peter kicked Harry right in front of a whole café? Probably. Would it damage Harry’s pride? Probably.

Would it make Peter happy? _Yes_.

”. . .Y’know for a nerd, you’re the most uninteresting person at this table. I just told you about something that involves physics, and you’ve been staring at the space in front of you for five minutes now.”

“What—oh, right. Uh. . .”

Curse the itchiness of the glasses. They almost fall of Peter’s face, and Harry slightly rolls his eyes in irritation. _This_ guy was supposed to talk to him? He’s kinda weird. Doesn’t he notice that there’s no lenses in them. . .?

”If something like. . .that mixes with that, then you’d get this.”

None of that made sense. The Osborn sighs, already bored from the conversation when something—or _someone_ —comes up to their table. It feels like regret is holding Peter’s tongue, ‘cause that’s no other than. . .

”Dude, I thought you stopped wearing glasses,” the tall idiot of a blonde takes his glasses, which are then taken by someone in red before being placed back onto Peter’s face. “Wasn’t it somethin’ about contacts?”

”Hi, Flash.”

”Flash?”

Flash looks confused, then in a brief moment of memory, he remembers. “. . .Harry. Oh, I remember this guy! Hey Rand, didn’t he try out for the football team?” Neither Peter nor Harry has ever seen Randy suppress a laugh before in their lives, but he did. 

Peter would laugh too, but Harry’s scowling at Flash and it’s creeping him out by the second.

“You did good, though. I haven’t really seen anyone run as fast as Flash,” Randy notes with a smile. “. . .But I don’t think I’ve talked to you yet.” He’s pointing at Peter, who shakes his head. “I’ve seen you play, but. . .we didn’t really talk as much. I’m Peter.”

”Randy, or Rand—whatever floats your boat.”

Meanwhile, Flash takes off the glasses again, and if the brunette’s Spider-Sense saved his life once or twice, then that would be something. . .

It’s great that it came up now. 

“Uh, it was nice to talk to you guys, but I have to go, y’know?,” Peter nervously smiles, getting up from the table immediately to go spot the danger. “Wouldn’t want Aunt May to get worried over where I am!”

Harry sighs even louder than before, placing his head in his hands while the football player says, “. . .Didn’t he move out his aunt’s house?”

“Exactly,” Rand answers.

”. . .Weird.”

* * *

Right now wouldn’t be a great time to fight a giant mutated Godzilla in the sewers, but here he was, abandoning his post of talking to Harry to take care of the Lizard that lived down below. Well, at least it’s better than having to talk about Physics all night.

“Hey, my plans didn’t involve a prehistoric alligator! Where’d you come from anyway?”

A snarl was the answer as the Lizard barrel-rolled, taking Spidey down for a quick slam to the back. So much for small little jokes to begin with. The arachnid grunts, responding to that with a right hook to the reptile’s maw.

This did not please him one bit.

In response to being punched, the Lizard harshly clamps on Spider-Man’s arm to slow him down from reaching him in time to reach the surface, already busting out of the sewer lid in a frenzy.

“. . . _Great_ ,” Spidey says with a tinge of regret, already webbing his arm up from the bite. “What could go wrong now. . .?”If a giant reptile decided to terrorize a coffee shop, this would be it’s perfect moment. As soon as he shot himself up from the sewers, the arachnid was face-to-back with the Lizard and—

Isn’t that. . .?

“Harry—I mean _kid_ , look out!”

Right when the Osborn turns around, Spidey swoops him up away from the Lizard’s claws. Whew. . .if anything would’ve happened to him, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from the big bad boss of Oscorp. Should a shrill scream indicate that he should’ve never left the Lizard?

Yep.

”You alright?”

Peter’s only seen Harry twice, and yet, he’s never even changed the shade of the color on his face. However, that face is covered in slight pink, and Parker has to force himself to look away so he won’t get suspicious.

”. . .Y-y-yeah! I’m fine—but are _you_ okay? Your arm looks pretty bad. . .”

Wow, stuttering _and_ nervousness, all within the same rude yet sarcastic package? “I’ll be fine—it’ll heal up in 30 minutes anyway. Stay here, alright?”

”Okay. . .”

Safely placing Harry onto the rooftop of a building, the Spider uses his foot first to crush the Lizard’s face into the ground. Unfortunately for Spidey, his tail latches onto his leg and slams him into the street. Through the scuffle, he realizes something: the Lizard’s skin is shedding off, and so is the tail. . .

”Hey, Atomic Breath!,” Spidey provokes, and as soon as the tail swishes him and lets go, the arachnid catches it to slam the Lizard into the exact same crater on the street. “You should really shed off your worries!”

Quickly he gets to work, tying up Atomic Breath in so much webbing to the point where he couldn’t break free from. The changes slowly happened—the skin of the Lizard came off to reveal someone. . .

”. . . _Connors_.”

Spider-Man rips off the webbing, covering up the doctor in his lab coat to draw away attention. “Are you alright?”

”. . .Where am I?,” the scientist asks quietly, then a small hint of realization runs through him. “The. . .the formula, it. . .I didn’t hurt anyone, did I?”

“No, you didn’t. I’ll take you home, alright?”

Only a nod was given, and there the hero ( with Connors in tow ) goes. Hopefully Harry won’t be too mad for Peter ditching him. . .right?

* * *

“Are you _STUPID_?!”

Nothing’s going right for him today, is it?

”First I have to talk to you about something important, you bore me with your weird nerd facts, and then all of a sudden, you decide to ditch me when a seven-foot tall version of King K. Rool wakes up and chooses violence!”

“I—“

“Don’t try to apologize to me, you bumbling idiot! I should’ve known not to do this if I expected this to happen!”

”I—“

“God, will you _ever_ shut up?!”

Peter’s glad that sometimes he chooses violence. Today was one of those days.

”Will _you_ ever shut up?! I had to deal with you constantly interrupting me for no reason because you weren’t interested in what I was saying!”

“No one cares about nerd speak anymore! Who the _hell_ wants to listen to a bunch of facts about the Periodic Table?!”

”We weren’t talking about the goddamn Periodic Table! I was showing you how to do a damn equation _correctly_!”

”Right, before you decided to use an excuse! Weren’t you running back home to your sweet old aunt? Why are you still here, Parker?!”

”Why are _you_ still here, Osborn?!”

The fact that this gathered more attention than the Lizard fight says something. This is way too many people watching ( including Flash and Randy ), and that in itself makes Peter leave. Harry follows suit, but he huffs off in the other direction.

“. . .Hey, Rand?”

”Yeah, Flash?”

”If I ever argue with you, I’ll let you hit me.”

”. . .Fair enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt. title: peter feels a terrible amount of guilt for having to protect harry and mj already knows where this is going
> 
> also: I WAS BUSY SO I COULDNT REALLY UPDATE THIS LIKE I WANTED TO IM SORRY


End file.
